New Guy
by Impper1
Summary: Neville has been bouncing from household to household. When he finally lands in the Foster household he is opened up into a very caring household. It's something he isn't used to. Will he accept them? Also, Will he find something out about him that he never knew before?
1. Enter Neville, Here comes the Fosters

**A/N: Welcome to my new Story! Reviews are appreciated. I want to know how this story had went actually. **

**I don't own Any of the scenes nor characters. I only own Neville which is an OC I made.**

Chapter 1

"Bill, where are we going?" I ask her while he's driving me to some place. Bill looks at me and smiles.

"It's a surprise."

"Come on Bill, I don't like surprises." I reply to him. He snickers.

"You'll love this surprise." We pull up to this house. It's a very interesting place. It's a huge house with 3 cars. Bill motions to me. "Stay here Neville." I nod my head.

I'm Neville Kael. Yes it's pronounced the way you'd pronounce it in the Harry Potter books/movies, which I still haven't seen/read, and from ICarly. I'm thirteen, moving on fourteen and I'm a foster child who's being thrown from house to house thanks to the abusement of my foster parents. Last one I had was bit crueler then others and I bear the marks of him on my face. A lot of people find my personality cold and unappealing. All I have to say is that it's true. I learned to hide my troubles. Nobody cares about me so I just hide it.

A boy about my age answers the door. He's familiar with Bill because he greets him with a smile and then goes get his mother. Bill talks to her and points at the car. She seem to understand. Bill then motions me to come over. I get out the car and walk up to them with the stuff I have.

"Neville, this is Lena. Her and her partner will be taking care of you." Bill says, I extend my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs…" I trail off

"Adams, Fosters, or you can just call me mom." She answers and shakes my hand.

"Well, I can't wait to stay with you for the duration you can keep me." I nod. "May I go inside?" Lena nods her head. I walk inside to be greeted by the same boy who answered the door.

"Uh… Hi." I say when he just stops me, "I'm Neville." I say. The boy starts to laugh.

"Like the guy from the Harry Potter books?" He says to me smiling. I give him a smile and nod my head.

"To tell you the truth." I start to say. I decided to tell him at least about how I don't know who this "Neville" guy is. I don't think he spells it like I do anyways. "I've never actually read those books or seen any of the movies."

"Well… That needs to be changed." He says. He then realizes he still hasn't introduced himself. "I'm Jude. Sorry for prolonging that." He says rubbing his neck. I laugh.

"It's fine Jude." I say, I put my stuff down and walk into the kitchen. Jude follows me into the kitchen. "How big is this family…?" I ask him. Jude thinks for a moment then answers proudly,

"7 people, 8 including you now." He answers. He grabs a chair, "Here, an extra chair just for you. I'll put it at where I normally sit… If that's ok with you?"

"It's totally fine, don't worry about it." I reassure him. I think about all my brothers and sisters I have now. I only met 2 people out of the 7. I go upstairs and explore the house. I first find a room that's obviously a girl's room. 2 beds. _2 Sisters. That's nice!_ I thought. I never had sisters before. Actually, I've never had any siblings before. Next room I go to is a single bedroom, it has a piano in it as well as band posters on the wall. _This must be where one of my brothers sleep… I don't think its Jude however. _I think. I go to this room that's all decorated in stuff that jocks do. _I may be wrong…_ I think. I laugh to myself. I walk out the room only to bump into Jude, Literally.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to run into you." Jude says quickly. "I was trying to go into my room." My eyes get big.

"This is your room?" I point to the Jock room. Jude nods then explains,

"That's our brother, Jesus's, stuff." Our brother… If only that could a possibility but they'll probably only be foster siblings to me.

"So who is in the room with the piano?" The door opens downstairs, a male voice calls from below

"I'm home!"

"That would be Brandon, He's the owner of the room." Jude says, smiles then goes downstairs. I follow him. I see Brandon in the kitchen making the table. He's tall and has messy hair. When he sees me he smiles at me then looks at Jude.

"Who's the new guy Jude? Is he your new friend?" I guess he didn't know he was getting a new foster brother.

"I'm Neville." Brandon gives me a similar smile Jude did. "To answer your question, yes it's like the one from Harry Potter." Brandon nods.

"Well mom made dinner. Let's go ahead and sit down." Jude said. He and I sat together. A girl came in with this blonde hair. She was obviously Hispanic and the blonde did not do her that good. The blonde hair was also obviously dyed. She comes in and hugs Jude.

"Hey Judicorn." I snicker a bit, Jude glares at me playfully. "Who's the guy?"

"Neville Kael, at your service miss." I take her hand and kiss it. She giggles a little bit. Jude snickers as well.

"He's our new foster brother Mari." Brandon says to her. Mariana looks like she's was going to ask a question to me.

"Yes. Pronounced like the Harry Potter/ICarly Neville." Mariana nodded and sat. A male who looks like Mariana walks in. He sits down.

"Man I'm so hungry!" He complains. He looks like he works out. I whisper to Jude.

"Is that Jesus…?" Jude nods his head.

"Hello new guy, friends with Jude?" He asks me.

"I hope so. I'd want to be friends with my foster brother." Jesus looks at me surprisingly. "I'm Neville Kael, I'm your new foster brother. Yes, it's pronounced like the guy from ICarly/ Harry Potter." I say both so he know what I'm talking about. Jesus nods his head. Lena walks into the room.

"So everyone is here except two people." The door opens up and a girl who looks the same age as Brandon walks into the room.

"Hey Callie!" Jude gets up and hugs the girl. Her eyes dart from me to Jude.

"Hey you." She says. Her eyes then focuses on me or more or less, where I'm sitting. Jude goes back to sit at his seat and I noticed that I was next to Jude and one empty seat.

"I'm Neville. It's nice to meet you." I extend my hand and she shakes it.

"Callie." She answers back. She's one of the only people who doesn't ask about my name. She sits at her seat and so does Jude. A women in a police officer uniform walks in.

"Hey Honey." This women says to Lena.

"Hey Stef." Lena answers her.

"Wait your dykes…?" I ask. I meant to ask it curiously but it comes out a bit offensive. Callie snickers but then becomes silent. The children look at each other and at the same time say.

"They prefer the term people but yea they are gay." I immediately become really embarrassed.

"I-I didn't mean for it to sound offensive…" I say. What a wonderful first impression I made. I get up and bow to them. "I'm sorry!" It's a custom I learned from a previous foster home that wasn't horrible.

"Honey, it's ok, Callie said the same thing when she came to this household." The blonde cop answers. "You must be Neville, I'm Stef. It's very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." I answer smiling. I like this family and I hope I stay with them longer.

"Now that introductions are done and over with, Lets eat!" Lena says.


	2. Learning

**A/N: I noticed how easy This is to write then my other story. Just wanted to say that.**

Chapter 2

_Beep Beep Beep. _

First day of school for me. I'm in the same grade as Jude and we have almost all the same classes. I head downstairs to see the table layered in food. Sausage, bacon, pancakes, the works practically. I immediately sit down and wait for everyone to come downstairs. Jude was already down here, probably beat me here.

"Good morning Jude." I say to him, bowing on instinct.

"Good morning to you as well." He says to me. "What's with you and bowing?"

"I used to live in a household that celebrated Japanese culture. Sometimes they bowed greetings and other things and it kind of rubbed off on me." I say to him. Jude just nods his head. The others family members are now in the kitchen. They look ready to eat.

"Good morning little ones!" Stef says when she comes downstairs. She walks over to me. "How was your first day here?" She asks me kissing my forehead. I nodded my head.

"It was good!" I tell her. Stef smiles at me.

"Was it so good that you made breakfast for everyone?" I shook my head. I had thought Stef or Lena made the breakfast. I look at Jude was smiling at me.

"Jude made the breakfast. When I awoke and came down here Jude was the only one in the kitchen." Jude looked at me, He expected me to take the credit. "I woke up from my alarm. There would be no way I would have made this in that amount of time." I turn and smile at Jude. "Thank you Jude." I say, bowing. Everyone is looking at me weirdly except Jude who knows why I bowed.

"Well honey thank you for making breakfast." Lena goes to Jude and gives him a hug. She then goes to sit down and I notice she's having difficulty doing so. I go to help her. I let her use my hand so she keep herself upright. "What a gentleman." She says to me. Mariana smiles.

"You missed how I met him." She says and giggles. "If only he wasn't our foster brother and was older. I would have fell for him." I couldn't help but blush at the statement. People say I'm attractive but I don't really believe them.

"Well, she needed help. For a pregnant woman, you can handle yourself pretty well. I'd just be glad to help you with whatever I can." I said. Everyone kind of looks at me. "Did I do something wrong…?"

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Lena asks me. At first I pointed at her stomach but then thought more on the question.

"Well for one, what just happened helped my theory. I also noticed how tired you looked yesterday. I've also been in a household with a pregnant foster mother. She kicked me out before the baby came because of how moody she was…" I say to them. Lena then nods her head.

"Well that makes sense. Neville, you are very observant." I shrug my shoulders.

"I know. Can we eat? I'm starving!" This caused everyone to laugh.

"Someone's eager aren't they." Jesus says to me. We start to eat. Lena stops eating to address the table.

"Callie, I'll need you to drive everyone to school today, I have an errand to run before I get there so I trust everyone will be on their best behavior?" Everyone nods their head. "Jude, I'll need you to show Neville around the school." He and I nod our heads. She looks at the time. "Alright 15 minutes, finish eating and hurry up to school." I already finished eating and tried to find the backpack Stef and Lena had gotten for me. I found it and Jude walked towards me with his backpack in hand.

"It should have everything you need. Here's your schedule," He hands me a piece of paper, "It has your Locker Combo on it as well." He smiles. I took this time to study Jude. Small, spiked hair, he has a good personality and his smile lights up the room. Would be considered cute. "We need to meet Callie at the car. Come on!" He takes my wrist and pulls me to the car.

"Superman much? You have a very strong grip." I say to him. Jude lets go of my wrists. He looks embarrassed which makes me embarrassed as well. "I didn't mean any harm in it." I say to him

"Your fine Neville." He says to me. We get in the car and Callie drives us all to school. When we get out the car, Callie stops me for a moment.

"Yes Callie, what do you need?" I ask her. Callie just eyes me.

"Don't hurt my little Brother. I can tell he's taken a liking to you. You know what happens if you have a relationship with a foster brother. Let him have his little crush on you." I just look at Callie. Callie just has this cold stare towards me.

"I don't like your brother like that Callie I'm not gay… I think. I haven't met a guy that I'm attracted to so… and I won't be coming on to your brother. I honestly don't want to leave this household." Callie gives me a skeptical look then smiles.

"You remind me of me. I believe you. Now go, Jude is waiting for you and I don't want you guys to be late." I smile at her. I walk to Jude.

"What was that about?"

"Oh… Nothing." I answer to him smiling. "Let's head to class shall we?"

**A/N: We learn a little bit of Neville. Reviews are appriciated ^_^**

**Story time: Whenever I type Brandon, my computer want's to autocorrect it to my full name. X3**


	3. The First Day

**A/N: First School day :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jude and I were walking down the hallway, He was showing me where our classes were. As we were walking into the science classroom, a boy taller than Jude but not as tall as me walks by and hugs Jude from behind.

"Hey Babe," He says then kisses Jude's cheek.

"Hey Kevin." Jude says. Looks like Callie was wrong. Jude doesn't like me like that. This Kevin then looks at me.

"Who is he…?" Kevin looks at me with these eyes that says "I don't trust you." I'll try my best to get along with him.

"I'm Neville Kael, I'm Jude's new foster brother." I say to him. Kevin nods his head. "It's nice to meet you Kevin."

"Mmhmm…" He says to me. He turns to Jude. "I'll see you later maybe?" Jude shakes his head.

"I'll text you, mom gave me the duty to give Neville a tour of the school." Jude looks at him and smiles. Kevin then leaves us at the door.

"I'm guessing he's your boyfriend?" I say to Jude nudging him. Jude blushes a bit and laughs.

"No we are just really close friends." Jude says to me. "How did you know I was gay? Other then what just happened."

"I had my thoughts," I lied, "No offense. But it's cool, I honestly don't care if you are or not." I say to Jude, I ruffled his hair. "Now come on. Class awaits." I walk inside. Jude stands there for a moment then walks inside and sits next to me.

_Few Hours Later…_

"It's time for lunch Neville. You'll be able to meet my other friends." He says, I follow him into the cafeteria. I grabbed my lunch and followed Jude to where his friends sit. There was this boy with Hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair along with this girl with red hair and a girl with black hair.

"Hey Jude!" They all said and smiled. The boy had the biggest smile towards him. The boy looks at me.

"I remember you! You are in our Math class!" It takes me a while to process who he is.

"Connor, Chelsea and Maddie right?" They nod their heads. "I honestly don't know how I remember your names. I suck at that." They laugh.

"You are pretty funny Neville." Maddie says. Chelsea giggles.

"Thanks." I smile towards them. Jude sits next to Connor. I sit next to the girls. I feel like I'm being fawned over. Connor and Jude were speaking to each other. I could see the sparks flying between them. Like there should be a firework show over them two saying "THEY LIKE EACH OTHER BUT THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT." I guess they are blind to their own feelings. If what Callie said was true then Jude would like 2 people. Connor which is obvious and me, which I don't believe. Jude looks back at me and smiles.

"What are you thinking about Neville?" Jude says to me.

"Oh nothing…" I lie to him. Jude kind of looks at me skeptically. The bell rings and I leave with Connor to go to English.

"Do you like Jude…?" Connor looks at me surprisingly. When he regains his senses he shakes his head.

"I'm not gay." He says. Please don't lie to me.

"Really?" I say to him. It sounded a bit cold. "I could see the sparks flying from you two. Plus, no one looks at their friends like that." Connor blushed. "Sorry for putting you in this situation. I was just really curious is all."

"I-I don't like Jude like that, I'm not gay…" Connor says to me. I just nodded my head.

"You keep telling yourself that." I say to him. I then leave him at the doorway of our classroom. Connor stands there for a moment, thinks and sits next to me. He has this very determined face. He whispers to me.

"Yes I am gay, I love Jude." I smirk, I'm still doing my work. "I have no idea how I'm going to tell him-If I'm going to tell him." I stop writing and look at him. "What do you think?"

"You've only know me for a few hours and you already trust me with a question like that." I start writing again. "If I were you, I'd wait a few moments before you tell him." I write something down, something for Jude. "He may like other people. You always have to remember that." I rip off my paper, fold it, and then put it in my pocket.

"Yea I know… Sorry for asking, I just wanted to know your opinion…"

"Well now you know. Get back to work Mr. Stevens." I smirk at him. He smirks at me as well.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kael/Foster." He says. My mind then thinks about what happens if I were to be adopted but… I honestly think that won't happen.

_Few hours later…_

"Where's Jude…?" Callie asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"He is still in the school."

"Wait why?"

"I have no idea…" I think for a moment. "I think Kevin is with him as well…" Callie's eyes just got big.

"Kevin?!" Callie walks into the school to find Jude, I follow her.

"What's wrong with Kevin?"

"Jude doesn't know but Kevin is kind of crazy for Jude. Like, he likes him but in a," She makes a "Coo-coo" motion with her hands. We run through the halls to find Jude. We split up as I take the Middle school corridor and Callie took the high school one. While walking down a hall I hear a weird noise coming from a nearby closet. I put my ear up to the door and I can make out Jude's voice.

"Kev- Stop… I need to go home!"

"Just one more kiss?" I hear him say. I hear rumbling from the closet.

"S-Stop it!" Jude says, "I don't like you like that."

"Friends with Benefits, Jude!" Kevin exclaims.

"I don't want that. Just friends…" He gets cut off. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened up the closet and threw Kevin off of Jude.

"He doesn't like you like that! Get away from him!" I yell at Kevin. Jude looks at me, surprised.

"Ne-Neville?" Jude exclaims.

"Get out of here Jude! Go find Callie." Jude nods then runs off. Kevin stares me down.

"Why did you have to ruin that? It was such a good moment…" Kevin says to me. He reminds me of The Joker.

"You are psycho! He doesn't like you. Get away from him!" Kevin goes up to my face.

"I'll never stay away from him."

On instinct, I punch him. If someone gets too close to me without my consent, self-defense pops up.

"Never get close to my face. Unless you want another bruise like that one." I grab Kevin by his collar, "Now stay away from my brother."

"He isn't your brother!" I look at Kevin. I slap him then throw him on the ground.

"Yes he is." Jude rounds the corner with Callie. "Neville is my brother, foster or not." Kevin runs off now and Jude runs towards me and hugs me. "Don't listen to him." Callie just smiles at this little moment. Something rises in my chest. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

I felt love, to be loved.

"It's time to go home, Moms need to hear what happened here." Callie says to us. Jude, Callie and I left Anchor Beach and went home.

**A/N: Oh oh, Somethings happening to Neville. What do you think will happen?**


	4. Happiness and Discord

**A/N: I am on vacation right now so I may not be able to update more then I'd like to.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Neville how was your first day?" Lena asked me. Jude, Callie and I shared a look. I'm trying to figure out if I should lie or not.

"The actual school part was good. Afterschool? Not so much." Lena glared at me. Jude butts in to the conversation.

"Neville had a little trouble helping me afterschool. We were doing a tutoring session." Callie nodded her head agreeing with Jude. "I was kind of being uncooperative…" Jude laughs. I smile at him and mouth "Thank you." He mouthed "We'll talk later." I nod my head and paid attention to my foster family for the rest of the dinner.

"Tomorrow we are eating out. You better plan to be here." Stef says to us.

"Can't! I have dance practice." Mariana blurts out.

"You dance?" I ask her. She nods her head. "Can you show me some moves? I been wanting to learn how to dance." Mariana looks scared. "Actually you know what? Maybe I can stop by and see you dance, I'm very observant so I learn things quickly from just looking at you." Mariana looks at me and thinks about it.

"Maybe the next time we have practice. Not tomorrow of course, but maybe another day. You can come look." Mariana says.

"Ok. , we'll wait for you to come home before we leave." Stef says to her. She smiles at me. "Are you and Jude going to do another study session tomorrow? Since we have to wait on Mari you guys can do another if you want." I look at Jude who nods his head.

"Yea we'll do that." I smile at her.

_Minutes later._

"What did you want to talk about Jude?" I ask him while we were playing video games. I think we were playing Killer Instinct but I may be wrong. Jude pauses the game.

"This would not be the greatest place to talk about this." Jude looks at me with this look. I trust him on this. We finish the fight then walk outside, I sit on the chair and he sits next to me. "I shouldn't be telling you this at all. I want you to stay here with us but…"

"You like me." Jude looks at me with this serious face. "I could tell." I lied. Callie doesn't deserve to be outed. The feeling in my chest comes back. The same feeling I had earlier today.

"Yea I do like you." He says. He stops looking at me. He was hurt, his mood was radiating from him.

"You also like Connor." I say to him. Jude looks at me surprised. "You forget how observant I am." I take out the note I wrote, it had Connor's confession on it. "Here. Something from me to you." Jude takes the note and reads it. His face becomes an immense red.

"Connor likes me…?" I nod my head.

"He doesn't know you like him however, Do you want to change that?" Jude shakes his head no.

"I want to figure myself out. I don't know who I like more, you or Connor." I nod my head, The feeling becomes worse than it was before. Jude looks at me with this look of hurt on his face. It then changes to a worried face. "Are you ok Neville?" I didn't even noticed my facial expression even changed. I nodded my head.

"Yes I'm fine. I was thinking about something." I lied, Jude looked at me curiously. "What would happen if I was adopted into this household? It's my second day yet I'm already thinking about this." I smile at Jude. "You know how much I like this family then." Jude smiles.

"I honestly don't know what would happen." He gets closer to me. I let my guard down. The feeling in my gut is like tearing my insides apart. Everything in me screams "Kiss the boy." Like Sebastian the crab would pop up at any time and start singing. My brain knows it's wrong but my heart says go ahead.

"I just know one thing." My face gets close to him. "I might not be able to do this in a way that I would like it" Our lips connected. We are there for a good 5 seconds. I pull back and blush. Something I haven't done in a while. The first time I've done it for a guy. Jude then kisses me intensely. When we both pull back, I lay my hand on top of his.

"Yea you won't be able to do that at all…" Jude says to me. I get up.

"We can't tell anyone." I look at Jude who's nodding his head. "I think. You should hook up with Connor. I know that it would be bad to use him as a cover-up but." I glare at him. "I know you like him. It would be better this way." He nods his head.

"I don't want you to leave. I'll do it." I smile at him and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. I know you may not like the idea, but it means much that you still want me to stay and be your foster brother." I say to him. It was getting pretty late. I yawn. "Goodnight Jude. I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"Night Neville." He says smiling at me. I hear him say "I'm glad no one saw us." I look around the courthouse just in time to see someone peering out the window. _Callie_. I go up to her room and knock. Mariana opens the door.

"What's up Neville?" Mari asks me, Callie glares at me. Her eyes say "I can't believe you."

"Mari can you do me a huge favor and leave?" Callie asks her. Mariana's face goes from confused to surprise in about a millisecond.

"She can stay. I want her to." I look at her, "She has to promise whatever is said in here stays in this room and between us 3."

"4." I hear a voice say behind me. Jude had come inside and heard the conversation.

"Fine." Callie says. Jude and I walk in and Mariana closes the door.

"What is this about…?" Mari asks me. Jude looked scared and Callie looked hurt/mad. I was about to speak when Jude interrupted me.

"I told Neville I liked him." Mariana gasped. Callie nodded her head. I closed my eyes and said reluctantly,

"And… I-"

"I kissed him." Jude says to them. I whisper to Jude.

"You don't have to take all the blame."

"I know, I wanted to." I smile at him. Curse my mind. I wish I didn't like him like I do or we wouldn't be in this situation.

"What will you do if Moms find out?" Callie says. I hear a threat in her voice. Jude hears it too.

"Please don't tell them Callie!" Jude tells her. Callie just scoffs.

"What? Are we just supposed to let this pass? It's against the rules for foster brothers and sisters to date." Callie glares at me. "How would they feel if they found out Neville kissed you?" Jude then turns stone cold.

"What about you and Brandon?" Jude glares at Callie. "You broke the rule as well. You forget that you are also at risk because you aren't adopted yet."

"Don't say that." Callie says to him. I cling onto Mariana who hugs me back. I've been scared before but this is terrifying.

"Do they fight like this often?" I ask Mariana who shakes her head vigorously. Callie looks at me.

"I told you to stay away from him."

"It's not his fault I went to him!" Jude yells at her.

"Jude I was trying to keep you safe."

"You don't need to do that anymore. I'm fine on my own." Jude says to her.

"I apparently do because you just made a stupid choice."

"Yea, 1 against how many of yours? 100?"

"That's beside the point-"Callie gets cut off by a sudden outburst from Jude. Something I don't want hear again.

"You are not my sister." Jude leaves. Callie looks like she is about to cry. Mariana goes to hug her.

"Jude's going to need some time to himself for a while." Mariana tells me. I nodded my head slowly.

"Jude was going to cover this up by dating Connor, who he also likes."

"So much happened…" Mariana says. I nod my head and leave.

I go into my room. I grab my backpack I was given and packed some clothes in it. I decided this was for the best. It's my second day and I already caused this much discord. I wrote a note for Jude to show him where I went. I put it in my room and told him not to tell anybody. I opened the door downstairs when everyone was asleep and left the Fosters household.

_Bye everyone…_

* * *

**A/N: Predictions anyone? What do you think the Fosters will do with Neville? **


	5. Coming back

**A/N: I noticed in my last story I never added Mike into it. So here's Mike here. Also, This looks exactly like what happened with Callie. It will look a little bit like it but trust me. It will turn into something different.**

Chapter 5.

I ran towards Tijuana. I found somewhere to sleep for the day then kept running. When I finally made it to the border I stopped for a moment. I heard sirens in the distance. A police car drives up to me. A male gets out the car. He looks a bit old. He reminds me of Brandon a little bit except he looks more athletic than him.

"Are you Neville Kael?" I nod my head. "I'm Mike. I'm going to need you to come with me." I nodded my head and followed him. As I looked into the car I saw Stef in there. I look down and enter the car.

"_Breakfast my babies!" Stef said. Everyone had comes down except Neville. "Hey where's Neville?" _

"_He's probably still asleep. I'll go wake him up." Jude volunteers. He earns a look from Callie which he returns to her. Lena nods her head and Jude goes upstairs into Nevilles room. As he opens the door he hears his alarm still going off and an empty bed. Jude sees the note and reads it. Jude gasps and runs downstairs with the note in hand. _

"_Neville is running towards Tijuana!"_

"_Why?" Jesus asked. Jude, Callie and Mariana knew why, but what were they going to tell? Jude looked like he was ready to burst into tears._

"_Jude and I got into a fight about him." Callie said, "He didn't want to cause any trouble in the household." _

"_Well what was the fight about?" Brandon asked. _

"_I kissed him." Utensils dropped. "He wanted to be adopted. He saw that Callie saw us kiss and wanted to ask her for her silence. Mariana knows as well but only because she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. Callie and I fought and afterwards he left." Jude was in tears. Making out words as he was sobbing. "He- didn't think he- was get-getting adopted." Lena went to hug her son._

"_Jude you know you'll be in trouble. But thank you for telling us." Jude nods his head. 'It'll be ok Jude. We'll find him." Stef was already on the phone calling Mike. Callie couldn't help but feel this was all her fault. _

"Please, do not do that again." Stef tells me as we are driving.

"Which part? Running away or the romance?" I notice that wasn't helping the situation. "Sorry. Not helping my case aren't I?" She shook her head but laughed.

"Both. We aren't mad at you because Jude confessed to us about it. But we are mad that you thought that you weren't love here." I nod. I felt like crying into her shoulder right there but all my tears were gone from previous homes.

"Thanks Stef. I'm sorry I ran. I just didn't want to cause so much discord in the family…"

"What happened between Jude and Callie?"

"Callie threatened to tell you and Lena about our kiss so I could get kicked out. Jude had reminded Callie coldly she still wasn't adopted either and that she was still at risk of getting sent away for her and Brandon's relationship. It ended with Jude saying to her "You're not my sister." And leaving. "A tear leaves my eye and Stef wipes it away. I give her a swift hug. "I've never had siblings before but I don't think you're supposed to say that." She shakes her head.

"No dear, I don't think that is supposed to happen."

_An hour later._

We arrive back at the household. Before we left, I asked Mike a question.

"Are you Brandon's biological father?" Mike nods his head.

"I used to be Stef's husband." I couldn't help but snicker. "What?" He says. I say in a singsong voice.

"Now look what happened." That earned a few laughs.

"Thanks Mike. I'll see you at work today." He nods his head. "You ready?" I nod my head.

I open the door quietly. I didn't want to cause much of a ruckus. Lena was at the door waiting for me. She gives me a hug. "The others left for school 30 minutes ago."

"What are you doing here then?" I ask her. "I mean, you are the vice principal there." She smiles at me.

"I thought a surprise was in order for the other kids." I smile. Whatever she had planned, I'm already all for it. When she explains the plan, my smiles becomes wider and brightens. I hide outside next to the tree right there. Stef would arrive home saying we couldn't find me. I'd stay there till I hear the door open to the outside. If it was Lena or Stef, I'd get up and walk into the dining room. I'd hopefully be on the blind side of Jude and Callie. That way I could surprise them both. Mari, Jesus and Brandon would see me first. I'd tell them to be quiet. Then POW! Surprise! I eat and then, when the time came for them to get back, I went to hide. Everyone came at home at the same time. I could feel the sorrow everyone was radiating. Mari had skipped dance practice for the family emergency. As I hide, I hear the door open and see Mariana come outside. _Please don't look at me! _I thought. She walks near where I hid. She notices something odd about the tree. She finds my hiding spot.

"Neville?" She gasped. I shushed her.

"Quiet! I'm surprising people today. I was supposed to surprise you as well but you ruined it." She gives me a tight hug.

"When are you doing so?"

"Dinner. When Stef gets home to tell everyone I couldn't be found. Lena would come and get me. I'd pop up between Callie and Jude. Whatever happens after that is brought by reactions." I say to her. I smile.

"I'll act surprised. I'm quite good at doing so." She smiles. "I'm just glad your back." She then leaves and I go back to hiding.

_Hours later._

I hear a car pull up. _Stef._ I think. It's time for the plan to go in action. The door opens

"I'm home my bebes." She says. Everyone walks up to her.

"Did you find him?" Callie asks. Was she actually worried about me? Stef shakes her head.

"Nope I couldn't. We'll try again tomorrow but we are one down for today." I could picture Mariana smiling at Stef. Stef would then figure out that she found me. "Today we are eating at home. We changed our minds." Stef said to them. Everyone agreed that would be the best thing. Everyone is served their food. I hear Lena excuse herself. The door outside opens up.

"Jude and Callie are very entranced with their food so they won't notice you walking in." She says. I follow her to the dining table and I stand behind Jude and Callie on the counter. Jesus, and Brandon look at me then look at Stef, who nodded her head. They went back to eating but with a smile on their face. Mariana was already smiling.

"I'm done eating." Jude says.

"I'll clean it up for you." I say. Callie and Jude whip their heads around and see me smiling ant taking Jude's plate and putting it on the sink. Callie immediately gets up and gives me a hug. Tears are coming to her eyes. Callie doesn't usually cry.

"I'm so so so sorry about my behavior. I shouldn't have criticized you and be a hypocrite." She said. "I should have just let Jude be happy." Jude joins into the hug.

"Just don't fight again." I say. I'm on the verge of sobbing. The others are already crying. "That's why I left. Because I thought I caused it." I regain my posture, "Now come on. Callie, put on your really pretty armour again. Crying doesn't suit you." They laugh.

"I'm just glad your back." Everyone says.

"Hey hun?" Lena says to Stef, Everyone was sound asleep. Stef nods her head. "Who does this remind you of?"

"Callie." She looks at her wife. "It reminds me of Callie."


	6. Mommy Dearest

Chapter 6

It's been a week since I ran away and found the next day. I have to admit, I should have done a better job with the whole running away. I think I've been with Mike a lot ever since I met him. He and I are going to the batting cages today. It was my first time going.

"Can I bring Jude?" I asked him over the phone. "I don't want to suck so badly in front of others. I'm not much of a baseball player."

"It would be better to grab Brandon then." I snicker. "In all actuality. It would be a good idea to do that. I haven't talked to Jude in a while, and I know you haven't done the same either." Jude's been dating Connor and they've been going on dates all week. I hardly got to see my foster brother unless it was dinner or he was coming in my room to say goodnight. Today was like, the only day they weren't doing anything and that's because Connor was going out of town with his mom. I went to go find Jude sitting outside. I kept Mike on the phone.

"Hey Jude." I said. Jude laughed.

"The Beatles!"

"I forgot they sang that song!" I exclaimed.

"Anyways, what's up?" He asked me.

"I was wondering… Do you want to come to the batting cages with Mike and I?" Jude thought for a moment.

"Is that a smart idea?" I glared at him. He put his hands up. "Look! I don't want you kicked out or for you to run away again."

"The running away was a onetime thing and your mothers made it clear I wouldn't be kicked out." I grabbed Jude's wrist. "You are coming whether you like it or not. I want time with my brother." I smile at him, who returns the smile.

"Fine."

"Mike? Jude said he was going with us."

"That's great! I'll pick you guys up around 4." I look at the time. We had 2 hours until he came picked us up.

"How are you and Connor?" I asked Jude. I was changing into some light clothing so I can swing the bat better.

"We are doing fine. Thanks to you." He says, messing with my hair. "If you didn't tell me he liked me then we'd still be oblivious to each other." Jude smiles at me. He grabs a comb for me. "You'll probably need this now." I laugh.

"Thanks. We still have time till Mike gets here. Want to play some video games till he gets here? "Jude nods his head. We start playing Street Fighter. I was playing as while he was playing as Chun-Li. As we are playing. I noticed Jude getting closer and closer to me. I let him get close to me as when he was practically leaning on me. I just let him do it. After a few rounds of Street fighter. Jude paused the game and kissed me.

"I couldn't resist…" Jude said to me. I just nodded my head.

"I probably would have to done same as well." We were home alone waiting for Mike. I already called Stef and Lena to see if we can go which they said yes.

_Ding Dong._

"Well. Time to go!" Jude says to me and goes to greet Mike.

"Where's Neville?"

"Right behind him!" I say. I hadn't had my shoes on.

"Ready to go you two?" We nod our heads. Jude and I get into the car and Mike starts driving. Jude and I were sitting in the back. Our hands kept brushing on each other. I look at Jude and he's blushing slightly. I kind of eye Mike to see if he's paying attention to what's happening. Sure enough he is. I want to move my hand away but… It feels so right. Mike's eyes kind of look at mine in the mirror with this look of intensity. They say "I'll talk to you later." I squeeze Jude's hand and he squeezes back. When we arrive at the batting cages, Jude and I unhook our hands. Jude gets out first and gets ready.

"I'll meet you out there buddy." Mike says. He then looks at me. I'm still in the car and I look really guilty. "You know what you did. You know it's wrong." I nod.

"But it feels right… That's why I didn't stop." I look at Mike. "Haven't you ever felt like that with someone?" Mike sighs and nods head.

"He's your foster brother. I know you want to be adopted." I nod my head. "I'm pretty sure Stef and Lena don't condone incest either." I giggle. Mike sighs again. "You know I think of you as my son right?" I nod my head. "I'd want you to be happy. If Jude makes you happy then I won't stop you." I smile. When we get out the car I hug Mike.

"Thanks Mike." I stick my tongue out at him playfully. "Now let's get practicing." Mike starts laughing.

"That's a good idea."

I learned something new today. I am really good at Baseball. Jude, not so much. He hasn't hit as many baseball as I have.

"Jude?" I hear voice behind me say. It was a male around his 40's.

"Hmm?" He looks my way. "Oh, hello Mr. Stevens." He smiles. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. What about you? How are you?" Mr. Stevens asked him.

"I'm doing fine. I was just hanging out with my foster brother." He puts his arm around me. I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Neville Kael." He shakes my hand.

"Adam Stevens, I'm Connor's dad."

"Cool! Well it's very nice to meet you." Mike appears behind Jude and me. "But we were just about to leave. It's good you caught us before we did."

"It was nice meeting you to." Mr. Stevens says. "When will you be coming over again Jude?"

"Friday." Today was Wednesday. He waved goodbye.

"He seemed nice." I said to Jude while we were in the car.

"Well he is." He smiles at me. "He used to hate my guts, just because I was gay. But now he doesn't care. Half of it is because I'm dating his son but it's also because he learned to accept me and Connor's sexuality."

"Oh cool! He seems like an awesome parent. I mean, not as awesome as moms." Jude gasped. "What?" I look scared. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You called Lena and Stef, Moms!" Mike laughed.

"Wait till they hear that." I thought for a moment on what Mike said.

"I guess I just said it on instinct."

"Well that instinct will grant Stef and Lena about an hour of happiness." Mike says. I actually wouldn't mind seeing them squeal. I grab Jude's hand. Mike dropped us off at home. Lena was waiting for us.

"Thanks for taking them to the batting cages Mike."

"It's no problem Lena. We had fun. Didn't we boys?" We nod our heads and smile. "I'll come pick up Neville on Friday to take him to my place." I nod my head. I can't wait to see him again. Jude and I went inside and everyone was at the dinner table.

"Come on slowpokes! We were waiting for you guys!" Callie says. Her smile brightens up the room. I sit next to her, Jude on the other side of me.

"You should smile more often." I say to her. She laughs. We are all eating and I miraculous finish first. "Thanks for cooking mom!" I say to Lena. I kiss her cheek. Jude and Callie smiles. Everyone gasps.

"Wait- What did you ca-call me?" Lena looks at me. She wanted to make sure I didn't say it as a fluke.

"Mom." I look at her straight in the eye. I give her slight smile. "I mean, you are my quote-unquote mom, well at least one of them." I laugh. "I think I'll go to my room and do my homework." Callie follows me. I hear about 3 voices go off downstairs. _Moms and Mariana._

"You made them extremely happy." Callie says to me. We've been hanging out more as well.

"To be honest Callie, I let it slip when Jude and I went to the batting cages. I always thought of them as my moms. I just never had the courage to say it out loud." Callie comes and sits next to me.

"I felt the same way." She puts her arm around me. "Jude was the first to call them moms and to actually say that his room "is" his room." She kisses my forehead. "I'm proud of you little bro." I laugh.

"I know." I smile. "How are you and the Quinn's?" I may have been just added to this family but Callie told me everything that happened.

"Oh… We are doing fine. They invited us to their lake house. I'm going to ask moms if we can go."

"I want to come with!" I say in the most childish voice I can manage. Callie laughs at me.

"Of course you can come. You're a part of this family." She tickles me. "Now, finish your homework." She smiles. I'm still recovering for her tickling me.

"Yes Sis!" I say still laughing.

**A/N: Mike will have a more significant role in this story. **

**Predictions! What will happen next?**


	7. Cheats and Secrets

Chapter 7

Wow, I royally screwed up. I have way too many secrets to keep. I need to find someone to tell I knock on the door in front of me.

"Hey buddy. It's not Friday yet." Mike says as he answers the door.

"I know… I just needed to get something off my chest that happened today and you're the only one I trust to tell." Mike was about to say something, "That isn't part of my foster family." He nods his head.

"Spill what happened."

_I'm walking through the halls of the school with Jude and Connor. They are holding hands through the hallway as well. I see Kevin come up to talk to Jude._

"_Hey Jude." He says. Jude waves at him. "Can I talk to you? Without the crowd." He says as his eyes land on Connor and me. _

"_If anything happens I'll be on your ass like a pissed off mother." I say to him. Kevin laughs it off. Jude and Kevin then walk off while Connor and I just hang outside. _

"_What's up?" I asked Connor. "Got any plans for Jude tomorrow?" Connor smirks and nods his head._

"_Go-karts, Mini-golfing. That kind of stuff." I punch him playfully._

"_Stop lying."_

"_I'm not lying." He laughs. I act like Lena for a moment._

"_Make sure he's home on Saturday before 12." I say with the most authoritive voice I can manage. "We are going with the Quinn's to their lake house." _

"_Wait, you get to go?" I nod my head. "I thought the Quinn's was just a Jude and Callie thing._

"_Callie invited me as well." I smile, He smiles back at me. _

_Oh no. It's coming back. Don't tell me I like Connor as well. I'm not allowed to. I'm going to stop myself from liking him. I go sit down and he sits down next to me. His hand brushing up against mine. My face feels flushed. I can't look at Connor in the eye or else he'll notice I'm blushing. I just start eating a snack that I packed for myself. Connor makes small talk with me and I'm just answering nervously._

"_Are you ok?" Connor asks me. "You normally look people in the eye when you talk to them." At this moment. If I said that, I'd take their hand or face and get them to look at me. However, I didn't say that so I'm good. Connor takes my hand and my face is blushing so much it hurts. "Can you please look at me?" I turn my head slowly in his direction. "Much better." He smiles. I give him a shy smile. I look down at the ground. "Don't tell me you're going to go shy on me now." Connor says to me. I pout._

"_You know there is no way in hell that I'm shy." He laughs at me. He thinks of something._

"_I remember that you have fast reflexes." He leans in closer to me. "I want to see when it triggers."_

"_If it triggers. Sometimes I don't have to trigger it," I say._

"_So let's say I do this." He kisses me. It wasn't a peck, It was a long kiss. "Would you have triggered it then?" I shake my head. _

"_I wouldn't mind if you did that. People I like are allowed to be that close." Connor nods his head then pulls me into another kiss except it turned into a make out. After a minute or two, I pull back. "We should stop. Jude could come back any minute now." Connor nods his head._

"_Your right like always." He says, giving me a peck on the cheek. He leaves to go find Jude. I stay there for a moment, finally realizing what I've done. I kissed both Jude and Connor who are supposed to be lovers. It sucks to have a second crush because you'd have choose. I run after Connor to go find Jude. Surprise, surprise I see Kevin pining Jude against the wall. They haven't kissed yet but if I see him go for a kiss, someone is getting sucker punched. We get close enough to hear the conversation._

"_Neville is a bad influence on your family." He held up something that made me gasped. Jude grabbed the papers. "He's been to Juvie a couple of times. Fighting, Vandalism. You name it he's done it."_

"_Drugs? Drinking?" _

"_Wouldn't be surprised if he did." Kevin says. How did he find my past troubles? "All you have to do is show this to Stef and Lena. I'm trying to keep you guys safe ok?" Kevin says.__"I'll see you around ok?" _

_I whispered to Connor._"_I'll be right back." For once I had tears in my eyes. Connor was going to ask what was wrong but I already left. I found the nearest unused bathroom and wept in it. I hear the door open._

"_Are you ok whoever is in there?" A female's voice. I ran into the Girls Bathroom! The good thing was that the voice was Callie's. I come out of the stall I was in and hug her,_

"_Neville what are you doing in the girls bathroom?" I look at her. She saw the tears in my eyes and immediately forgot what I was doing in here. She comforted me. "Tell me what's wrong." I try to gather myself._

"_Kevin found my rap sheet. I've been to Juvie a few times and he gave it to Jude." I start to cry again. "Kevin told Jude to show I-it to Lena and Stef. I-I was kicked out o-of my last foster home because I went to Juvie." I give a tight hug. "I don't want to leave."_

"_You won't. I've been to Juvie twice. They'll keep you."_

"_Jude kept the papers though. I just want it out of my life…" _

"_I'll tell him to throw them away." Callie wipes the tears off my face then kisses my forehead. "Here, I'll tell Lena something happened and you needed to go home." I nod my face and left the school. Instead of going home however I made a bee line to another place._

"Which is why I'm here." I say to Mike. I was studying his face the whole time I was telling him what happened. He was mad and sad and surprised all the same time.

"There is no way Kevin would have been able to get those records unless he stole them. We don't keep records open to the public. Kevin will be arrested today. The Connor situation is however out of my hands." He ruffles my hair. "It's up to you what you do with that."

I don't like having that kind of power.

**A/N: I decided to bring Kevin back, Only to be arrested. Kevin is like Talya... Oops**


	8. Revealing

**A/N: HAPPY FOSTER MONDAY! The summer Finale is here! #Jonnor will happen :D. This should be a very good finale.**

Chapter 8.

"Thanks for calling Mike. I was worried when I heard Neville wasn't home." Lena said to Mike. I was still at his house. "I'll have Callie go pick him up from your place. Around 6:00?" He tells me when I was getting picked up. I nod my head. I honestly wasn't thinking straight. My mind was stuck on the cheating situation. They are both cheating on each other with me. Normally I'd be flattered but it could ruin my relationship with them both. Mike looks at me from the corner of his eye. He's still talking to Lena. He gets off the hook for a moment.

"Do you want to tell Lena something…?" Mike said. He wanted me to tell her about my Juvie records. I nodded. I took the phone.

"Hey Momma." I say. Lena laughs a bit.

"It's still sinking it. What's up buddy?" I took a deep breath.

"When you get home, ask Jude for some papers Kevin gave him. It has my records of the times I went Juvie." She gasped. "I've fought in school a lot and I vandalized but that's it!" I take another deep breath. "That's why I went to Mike's place. I went and told him about my Juvie papers which Kevin shouldn't have access to. He needs the papers for evidence. Call Callie and tell her to make sure that Jude doesn't throw the papers away please." I pause for a moment. I wanted to hear a reaction from her.

"I'll do just that. Thanks you for sharing with me about that. I'm sorry to hear about you going to Juvie. We know you aren't a bad influence to our family." She says. "Now smile. I know you aren't doing it." I try to smile.

"I have something else to tell you. But I really want this to be a secret." I look at Mike. He knows what I'm about to tell her.

"You can tell me anything dear. I'll keep this a secret between us 3." She included Mike. "Or 4. Stef just came and picked me up and you are on speaker."

"Hey Hun!" I hear Stef's voice.

"Hey Mom." I take about the biggest breath in history. "Connor kissed me… Earlier today and Jude and I kind of sneak kisses every now or then. I feel ultra-guilty because I'm going behind your back and having some type of romantic interest in Jude who," I cough, "gladly returns it." I hear laughing on the other end. I was trying to get them to laugh. "I also feel guilty because the two people who are supposed to like each other are cheating on each other with me. I want to tell one of them but I don't want to ruin my relationship with either of them. I also notice, telling about Jude and I can get me kicked out…" I feel like I hear the gears turning in their heads. Stef speaks up first.

"Thank you for telling us. I'm glad you trust us with that kind of information. We will not kick you out Neville, you should know this. If we were to where would you go? You'd have to go to a group home and we don't want that to happen to you."

"It may be best keep things on the down low with everything. A lot happened at school today after you left and Jude doesn't need more drama." Lena could tell I was confused. "When you get home, I'll fill you in. I'll call you when Callie's on her way." Moms said at the same time.

"We love you!"

"Love you to Mommas. I'll talk to you when I get home." I hung up. Mike came over to me and gave me hug.

"I'm proud of you son." I smile at him.

"I know."

_An hour later._

_Ding dong._

"Must be Callie." Mike goes to open the door. I go gather my stuff. I look at the door and see Callie talking to Mike. She hands him the records.

"I hope Kevin goes to Juvie and stays there for a long time." Callie says. Mike nods his head.

"He will." Mike says to her. "Time to go buddy. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded. I followed Callie out to the car. I see Mari and Jude in the car with her. Mari's in the front so I go sit in the back with Jude. As I enter the car. Jude looks at me like a hurt puppy. His eyes says it all, "Why didn't you tell me?" I return a look that says, "People don't like Juvie kids." Jude takes my hand. He returns a serious stare. "We don't judge people from where they've been or past doings." I look down embarrassed. Jude gives me a smile. He mouths, "I never thought I'd like a bad boy." I kind of laugh. _If he only knew half of it._

"Jude could have used you at school today." Mariana says to me. Jude glares at her. "Sorry."

"What happened?" Jude sighed. Callie pulled over to this nearby diner.

"I'll tell moms we already ate when we get home."

"Why did we pull over?" Jude smiles and pulls off a Tyler Oakley. I'm surprised Callie didn't slap him across the back of the head.

"Shut the fuck up, Sit the fuck down and listen up because it's story time bitches."

**A/N: Back from vacation! It was fun. **

**Don't own anything recognizable.**

**Next chapter will be a flashback chapter.**


	9. Jude's Story

**A/N: Yesterdays episode has got me drained. WHAT HAPPENED IN THE TENT _. I'm suffering from Post-Finale Withdraw and I'm scared to look at the recording I have because I think I'm just going to cry again. **

* * *

Chapter 9

_Jude walked through the halls to go find Connor and Neville. After Kevin had left Connor ran up to Jude. _

"_Hey babe." Connor said to him, giving him a kiss, Jude gave him one back. "What's wrong? I can tell something's on your mind." Jude returns a look at Connor. _

"_Kevin gave me something about Neville. It's about him going to Juvie. Where is Neville?" Connor shrugged his shoulders._

"_He had to go somewhere. I'm sure he'll be back." Connor said. He had a slight smile on his face to calm down Jude. To Connor, it worked. To Jude it was just a cover up. He was worried Neville might have saw what just went down. Kevin wanted it to be a secret. It was still the beginning of school "Neville probably will come back in time for Lunch." Connor said to Jude. Jude just smiled at Connor and nodded his head. _

_Connor and Jude walked into Science together. This was one of the classes they had with Neville. The teacher got to his name in the attendance._

"_Neville Kael?" Silence. "Is Neville Kael here?" Jude spoke up._

"_No, he isn't." Jude answered. Someone in the back of the room decided to be a smart ass._

"_How would you know? Are you guys dating?" Jude face turns slightly red at the statement but he says back to the student._

"_He's my foster brother!" That got the whole room reeling except Him, Connor and Chelsea. _

"_Yea, Juvie boy Neville is the foster brother to little innocent Jude. Don't let him corrupt you. We don't need another bad kid here." Another students says. Jude slumps in his chair. He didn't really want to hear "Juvie boy," since Callie was at Juvie at one point. It was a very derogative term. Connor went to held Jude hand. He wrote a note to Jude. _

"_I noticed the slight blush. Did you used to like Neville?" Jude looked at Connor and nodded. He wrote on the note,_

"_When he first moved in. It was like the same thing with Brandon and Callie."_

"_So you don't like him like that anymore?" Jude nods his head, lying of course. Connor smirks at Jude. *"If only he knew." They both thought.*_

_Lunchtime rolls around and still no sign of Neville. Jude keeps getting looks from all the students. He hears them whisper "That's Neville's foster brother," "I wonder if Jude will become like Neville." Some even whisper "Neville seemed to follow in Callie footsteps." Jude sits down at the lunch table. Chelsea, Maddie and Connor joins him. _

"_I lost my appetite." Jude says pushing his food aside, he didn't even take a bite of it. Jude puts his head down on the table and started to cry. Chelsea and Maddie sandwiched him in hug. Something he needed right now. "Thanks. I'm glad I have you guys to comfort me." Maddie and Chelsea just nodded their head. Connor snaked and kissed Jude, longer than normal. *Something registered to Jude. A taste he tasted before. "Neville." Jude thought.* He smiled at Connor. _

"_You looked like you were needed of that." Connor said. Jude nodded his head. _

"_I was." He said, giving Connor another kiss. "I'm going to go see Mom. I'll be right back." Jude said. He was walking towards Lena office when he spotted Kevin. Kevin smiled at Jude which Jude didn't return. He looked at Kevin with eyes that said "Not in a good mood." Kevin backed off. Jude stopped at the front door to see Lena talking to this other woman. _

"_Oh hey buddy. Come on in. This is the new principal . This is my son, Jude."_

"_Nice to meet you." They said at the same time. Shaking each other's hand._

"_You can call me Monte." Monte said. She saw the look on Jude's face. "Well, I'm going to go get settled in." She said going part of the office._

"_I need to talk to you… It's about Neville. Where is he?" _

"_He should be at home. Callie had come to tell me about something happening that had him to go home. I assumed he got sick because she found him in a girls bathroom." Jude snickered. He then heard someone outside the office talk about Neville again and Jude immediately broke down in front of Lena. She went to hug her son. "I know you can hear all the awful stuff heard about him. If you want to go home so you don't have to hear about this stuff then I'd understand." Jude nods head. He goes to gather his stuff._

"_You leaving?" Connor comes from behind Jude. Jude nods his head. _

"_Right now, this school is like a hell-hole." Connor gave Jude a goodbye kiss. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow then." Connor left. Jude walked home. When he got home there was a voicemail from Callie. He listened to the voicemail. _

"_This is for Jude. That thing you got from Kevin? Can you please throw it away? It would do Neville a great service." Jude hangs up the phone. Jude goes upstairs with the papers and puts it away. He was going to keep it just in case Neville goes to the police, specifically Mike. Jude then remembers Neville should be home and went to his room only to find it empty. Jude just lays on Neville's bed thinking about him. His relationship with him. *Connor and Neville*, and other things that could happen. Callie comes home and went to check on Jude. She finds him in Neville's room taking a nap. She hears him whisper "Neville," Every few seconds. Jude whimpers a little bit as well. "Neville stop it. Other people could be watching." He said, smiling in his sleep. His cheeks become red. "Neville and Jude must be having the relationship Brandon and I used to have." Callie smiles. When they first kissed, she was all against it. Now seeing how happy Jude is around Neville. She has different outlook. She wakes him up. _

"_Callie?" He says drowsily. Callie has this mischievous grin on her face. "What happened?" Jude thought for a moment and gasped. "Was I sleep talking again?" Callie nodded. "You heard what I was saying didn't you." Callie gives him a grin. She tickled him. _

"_I'm totally all for it." Jude give her a smile and hugs her. _

"_Thanks, I didn't do what you wanted by the way." Callie glares at Jude now. "He could use it as evidence. I know these things aren't public." Callie nods her head. _

_Ring, Ring. _

_Callie picks up the phone. Lena was calling to tell her to pick up Mariana from school and Neville from Mike's. "That's where he went. Jude and I are standing in his room right now." Callie says to her. She then tells her that we'll go get them._

"_Time to go."_

"And here we are." Jude says. Mariana was smiling and all giddy. Probably from hearing that Jude and I still like each other as we were holding hands under the table.

"Cuteeeee" She says to us.

"Sorry for not telling anyone where I was." I said.

"It's fine, At least you were with someone we trust." I hear a voice say. Stef and Lena came with Brandon to join us. "Jesus had wrestling." Stef said.

"When did you guys arrive?" Jude asked them. Jude and I unhooked our hands immediately.

"Just right now." Brandon answered his little brother.

"We can finally eat out like we planned a week ago." Stef said. I rose my hands like I was surrendering,

"Guilty!" Chuckles across the board.

I literally made up my mind that this the best family I ended up with.

* * *

**A/N: Anything that is in between Asterisks are things that Jude didn't say but thought. Spoiler. The next chapter will be about Mike and Neville and the beginning of the lake house adventure.**


	10. Friday Night and Arriving

Chapter 10

Mike came and picked me up at school Friday. We were planning on eating at his house then going to see _Guardians of the Galaxy. _It's been a while since I've been to the movie theater. Mike and I arrived at his house and when he opened the door he was greeted with a kiss from another woman.

"Hey sweetie!" She said to him. I stood at the doorway awkwardly. "Who's this?" she said, looking at me.

"Uh, this is Neville, My ex-wife's foster son." I extended my hand which she shook. "Neville, this is Dani."

"Nice to meet you." I say to her. I turn towards Mike. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend." I elbow his gut playfully, "This old man still got it." Mike and Dani laugh.

"We are going to eat here then we are going to see a movie. _Guardians of the Galaxy." _

"That movie is really good." She said smiling. "You'll love it." She was still cooking. "I'm making Lasagna, is that ok with you Neville?" I nod my head vigorously.

"I love Lasagna!" I go to the table eagerly and set it. Afterwards I sit down and get ready to eat. Dani serves me a plate and I stare at it. The cheese was melting off of the meat and when I put a piece in my mouth I thought I was in heaven. I finished and went to grab seconds. I finish that quickly and go put my plate away. "Thanks for the delicious dinner Dani." I say to her. Dani nods her head, only because she was still eating. Mike finishes his food and then Mike and I are off. As we leave, I notice that it looks like it's going to rain hard. "Looks like Jude and Connor's plans are going to be ruined, they were supposed to go mini golfing today."

"Yep. Speaking of them, did you tell Jude?" I shake my head. "Why?"

"Too much shit going on in his life." Mike glared at me. "Sorry for the language. I just didn't want to add on to that stuff." Mike nods his head.

"I understand completely."

As we arrived at the movie theater I noticed Chelsea and Maddie there. They were walking in as well.

"Maddie! Chelsea!" I call out to them. They saw me and ran towards me. They gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Chelsea asked me.

"I'm going to the movies with Ol' fatguts here." I say pointing to Mike. "Mike, this is Maddie and Chelsea. They are friends with Jude, Connor, and I. Maddie and Chelsea meet Mike." They shook hands.

"What are yall doing here?"

"Accompanying Jude and Connor. Mini-golfing was closed so they called us to come with to see a movie." I notice Jude and Connor pull up. Chelsea waves to them

"What movie?" Maddie points to "_What_ _If..."_ "Should be a good movie." They nod.

"Hey Neville!" Jude smiles at me. Connor puts his hand up, waving.

"Hey love birds." I smile at them both. That caused them to blush. "Have fun at the movies! Mike and I are watching Guardians of the galaxy." Connor nodded his head.

"Cool! See ya." We enter the movie theater. Our movies were playing right next to each other. As I entered the movie theater I notice Connor looking at me and he gave me wink. My insides tore up.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked me. He noticed my face changing its features.

"I'm fine." I lied. Mike just glared at me. "I am! I swear." Mike nods his head. I keep my phone on vibrate just in case someone AKA Connor, decides to text me. As the regal first looks come on I get a text from, guess who? Connor.

"Meet me in the bathroom." I get up.

"I'll be back Mike, gonna go use the bathroom before the movie starts." I go exit and go to the closest bathroom. Connor's already in there and when he sees me he pulls me into a kiss that melts my insides. I push him into a stall we just share a make-out session right there. After a while I got self-conscious about who was in the bathroom. Jude could be in here looking for Connor or Mike could come in looking for me.

"Connor, we should stop. I want to see the movie." I say to him. Connor nods his head.

"I understand." Connor rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry for putting you in this position. You know, me cheating on Jude with you." I blush at his words. It's not my first time being used to cheat on someone but it's the first time someone apologized for it.

"To tell you the truth, I really like you. Like Really." I give him a quick kiss. "I'll see you when the movie is later." Connor's turn to blush.

"Y-Yea." I get out the stall first. Chelsea was standing outside waiting on Connor. I wave to her and a few seconds later I see Connor get out the bathroom. Chelsea looks like she was trying to put pieces to a puzzle together. Connor shook his head. "No Chelsea. No."

Movie ends. I literally was out of breath. The movie was funny yet dramatic and UGH. That's all I had for it. When we leave Jude was waiting for Mike and me.

"Moms thought it would be best for you to take us both home. Since you're here." Jude said to Mike who nodded his head. While we were walking to the car Jude goes to hold my hand. I grasp it tightly.

"Are you ok?" I ask him which Jude gives me a weak smile and nods his head.

"_What if… _Has me thinking of stuff." He kisses my cheek. "Like… what if we were able to date. Would you?"

"What about you and Connor?" Jude kind of snapped back into reality.

"Right, sorry." He lets go of my hand. Jude looked hurt. "I'd be cheating on him if I was doing what I was doing." My heart literally sank. When we got into the car Jude just looked out the window. I stared at him. As Mike was driving he could feel the tension and he pulled over. "Why did we stop?" Jude asked him.

"You guys need make up please. I can feel the tension and to be honest it's concerning." Jude looks at Mike. "You guys are supposed to be "Boyfriends."" He puts quotes when he says Boyfriends. Jude looks at me and registers how hurt I was. I was ready to cry honestly. He took off his seat belt and scoot to the middle seat and puts it on. He leans over and kisses me passionately. Mike goes to continue driving as Jude and I made out in the backseat. At one point before we got home where Lena and Stef would be waiting outside for us, Jude pulled back and held my hand.

"I'm sorry for getting mad. I just feel like it's only me and you when we are together. I didn't like that you pulled up Connor." I look at Jude. He was being sincere. I nod my head.

"I'm sorry." Jude and I snuggle up together. When we arrive home I see Stef and Lena waiting for us on the porch. As we were getting out Jude let go of my hand. I shook my head.

"You don't have to that." Jude looks at me surprised as I held out my hand. He slowly took it and him and I walked up to our moms hands intertwined. Stef looked like she was quote-unquote angry although I can tell she was secretly proud of us. Lena had a huge smile on her face.

"Don't walk in like that you two." Stef warns us.

"We'll talk to you guys later." Lena says. She wasn't really going to talk to us. "Thanks Mike, see you around." Lena says to him.

"No problem." He leaves. Jude and I wave goodbye as we enter. Callie gives us a huge hug.

"How was your date with Connor?" She asked Jude, who nodded his head.

"It was fine. I really liked the movie." Callie looks at me.

"Movie was awesome!" I say excitedly.

"Tomorrow the Quinn's are going to pick us up early so I want you both ready ok?"

"Yes Ma'am." Jude and I say. Callie laughs.

"Don't call me Ma'am. It makes me feel old." I laugh at the statement. Jude just smiles. As we went to sleep Jude gives me a slight grin that throws my thought process into a brick wall. I went to bed smiling.

* * *

Callie woke us up early to eat breakfast. I had pancakes while the other two were biscuits and jelly. There was a knock on the door and Callie went to go get it. This girl who looks like Callie was at the door. "Are you and your brothers ready?" She asked as Jude and I popped out of the kitchen to put on our shoes and get our clothes. Jude hands Callie her biscuit unfinished biscuit.

"Now we are." Jude says. "Hey Sophia." He says with a smile. Sophia flashes him a smile and turns towards me.

"You must be Neville. I'm Sophia. It so nice to meet you. Callie has been talking about you to me."

"Trying to butter her up just for me? You shouldn't have Callie." I said playfully. Callie snickered and Sophia laughed.

"You were right about that sense of humor Callie." Sophia says to her as Callie nods her head. We all leave in gather in the Quinn's car. I met Mr. and Mrs. Quinn in the car and when we arrived to the lake house I couldn't just help but marvel at the sight I was looking at. This lake was beautiful. We entered the house and I just stood there mouth open at the door.

"Huge place I know." Robert spoke up. "So uh we are going to have Jude and Neville sleep in the same room. Callie with Sophia." I nod my head and I smile at Jude who returns the smile. "Now go get changed. I want to go experience the lake right now." Robert smiles.

Time to start our Lake house Vacation!

* * *

**A/N: The middle part and maybe the end (If I get to it) Will be tomorrow upload. I wonder, Can you guys guess what's going on in my mind? What I might have Neville do next?**


	11. Lake House!

**A/N: Lake house adventure time ^_^.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"I call changing first!" I call and run upstairs with bag. As I enter I unzip my bag and find a note from Stef who helped me pack my bag.

"Have fun on your trip! I don't want you to stay up all night." She then left in parenthesis. "Brag it about to us. Just leave out the stuff about you and Jude." With a winky face. She knows me too well. I grab my swimsuit and put it on. I take my clothes that I will put back on and put it back in my bag.

_Knock, Knock._

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Callie calls out. I get out of the bathroom.

"I was about to come outside until you knocked. I should have waiting longer for doing so." I stick my tongue out at her. I hear Jude laugh in the room adjacent from the bathroom. I point at the room. "Must Jude and I's room." Callie nods her head and enters the bathroom. I throw caution to the wind and open up the door to our temporary stay. When I enter I literally regret opening the door without knocking. I am staring at Jude butt-naked. My face and I mean my entire face, turn tomato red. I close the door.

"Neville!" He throws his shirt at me. To cover up my face except he misses by a mile. I just look the other way.

"I'm so so sorry! I should have knocked first it's all my fault!" Jude walks up to me, still naked. He takes his hand and puts it around my skull and pulls me into a kiss.

"An embarrassed Neville is a cute one." Jude smirks. Jude adds. "Now that you've seen me naked. I wouldn't mind that you see me again like this." A slight blush goes across his face. I pull him into another kiss and push him onto one of the beds. We stood there making out passionately on the bed. It was a reverse of what anybody would do in the situation I was in. I grabbed Jude's swimsuit and helped him put it on as we were kissing. I pull back because I was the only one who could. "They're waiting on us." I get up and open the door. "Time to go." I smile at Jude. He pouts,

"I am having fun here."

"Well I for one actually like swimming so come on." I'm smiling at Jude's attempt to try to get me to stay. I have to say, it's really cute but it won't work on me. "Come on cutie, let's get going." I say to him. I extend my hand to him and he takes it. We walk downstairs where I was right when I said they were waiting for us. Callie smiles at us both.

"Let us go shall we?" Robert says to us. I nod my head.

"Thanks for taking us out here Mr. Quinn." I say to him. He just answers with a nod and a

"Mmhmm." As we were walking to the lake I kind of noticed Sophia holding her arms a way that wouldn't seem normal, as well as her wearing a long-sleeve bathing suit which I'm surprised they made. When we arrived to the lake I, being the free spirit I am, ran to the lake dropped my towel and jumped into the lake.

"The water is fine!" I said when I popped out of the water giving a thumbs up. Robert laughed and follow suit. Jude and Callie waded in as Jill and Sophia was on land still. I swam around the very spacious lake and found a rope swing. I look at Robert who was nodding his head. I grabbed the rope and swung into the lake which was really fun. I managed to scare Jude by coming up from under him and picking him up between his legs. He was surprising not that heavy. I wasn't scrawny anyways.

"Let me go!" He screamed. He was laughing and I was holding on to him pretty tightly.

"Uh oh! Timberrrrrrrr! I say as I was tipping over. Jude and I came toppling over in the water. We both went above water in seconds laughing. I walk up to the ground and spot Sophia still reeling from Jude and I toppling over.

"Come on Sophia! Why don't you get in the water?" Sophia shook her head.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though." I shake my head and grab her forearm. She winces in pain and I let go of her arm. I sit down next to her.

"Are you ok?" I motion to her arm. "Has time really been that rough for you?" She nods her head. "Tell me what's wrong. I'm great listener."

"Stress, Pressure from school and Mom. Stuff like that." Sophia looks indigent about telling me. Sophia eyes me up and down. "You're still wearing your shirt." I nod my head.

"I wear a shirt when I swim all the time." Sophia looks at me in disbelief.

"Dude, you have a hot body. I can see through your shirt." I blush from embarrassment.

"I'm very insecure ok? But not because of my body." I look at Sophia, "You have to promise not to tell anyone ok?" She nodded her head. I turned around and lifted my shirt. Sophia gasped as she ran her hand down my backside. There was red marks all over my back.

"How did this happen?"

"A foster parent I had would literally whip me with an actual whip if I didn't do what he told me to do. He was into some kinky shit and would use that stuff to punish me." Sophia kind of nodded her head. What happened to me seemed way worse then what she was going through. I put my shirt back on and laid down next to her.

"So… are you and Jude like a thing…?" She asked me curiously.

"Straight to the point I see." I say. "Yes we are, sort of. We wouldn't out ourselves to the public because that's like incest in some form but technically we are quote-unquote dating." Sophia smiles at me.

"Well you guys are pretty cute together, and don't think I've been observing what's been going on between you two." She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What are you planning Sophia?" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh… nothing." She smiles again.

"Well I think it's time to head back! What do you guys think?" Jill said. I nodded my head and we walked back to the house. Where I called dibs again on going first for taking a shower. I left my clothing in our room and I walked in and closed the door to get it. As I remove my towel and was about to grab my underwear Jude walks in and closes the door not noticing I was in here.

"So I guess we are even." I say to him who now notices I'm naked. Jude blushes something fierce.

"Yea…" He says as I pull him into a kiss. "I guess we are." Jude says to me. I put on my underwear and my shorts and go downstairs. Sophia was already down the stairs and she was giving me this smile like she was planning something.

"I see your gears turning Sophia. Tell me what is going on."

"You'll see! Don't worry about it." She says to me. Whenever someone told me not to worry about something, I worry. But I trust her judgment. We ate then we went off to bed. I was promptly woken up with a prod to my side, causing me to jump. "Wake up!" Sophia says to me. Callie and Jude were awake and in the room as well.

"What's going on?" I ask although I feel like I already know what's going to happen.

"We are going to play hide and seek!" Sophia answers. I was right. She's lucky I love this game.

"Let's play." I put my finger on my nose, "Not it!" I was checking reaction times and it seemed like Sophia had the slowest reaction time. "You're it Sophia. What's base?"

"There will be none. We will play till everyone is found. You can move around in your hiding spot." Jude said to me.

"I'll count to 30. This is a spacious place." She closes her eyes and puts her head down on a bed. "1, 2, 3" She said. Jude, Callie and I ran out of our rooms into the living room where Callie took a blanket and hid herself under it on the couch which blended in perfectly. Jude and I ran into Sophia and Callie's room and hid in the closet.

"28, 29, 30!" She said. Jude and I were next to each other buried in clothes. Sophia first checked downstairs. Jude and I were breathing heavily from running down then back up the stairs and I was holding Jude's hand which steady our breaths. Jude then moved his head towards mine and our foreheads connected but not hard. We stood there for a moment until I couldn't take it anymore and I kissed him and pulled him on top of me. Jude, in the moment just kissed back. I bit his lower lip and slipped my tongue into his mouth which he gradually lets in. He lets out a slight moan and I pull back and whisper to him.

"We don't want to get caught right?" Jude nodded his head and he got off of me and snuggled up to me. He yawns.

"Still tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me up when we are found." He whispers to me. At one point I nodded off. When we awoke Sophia and Callie were in bed. I woke Jude and whispered to him.

"We need to go to our beds right now. It's 4 and I don't know when Robert and Jill wakes up." Jude and I creep to our room and go into our respective beds and sleep. When everyone is awake Sophia and Callie stare at us in disbelief as we walk out our rooms. Sophia whispered to me.

"Where were you this whole time?" She didn't actually find us? I whispered back to her.

"We were in your closet." I said to her. She smiles from ear to ear.

"I thought so, I found Callie about 30 seconds after I went downstairs. You guys were impossible to find. When I first checked my closet nothing was out of the ordinary. Callie checked it too and she couldn't find anything."

"We blended in with your clothing." I told her. She nodded her head.

"Makes sense. Let's go eat! Dad made chocolate chip pancakes." I lick my lips and go downstairs to eat. Today we were going back home around 6 so we were going to go back to the lake. I like the Quinn's. They are very nice people. I say to Callie.

"Can we go on another vacation like this with them?" Causing everyone at the table to smile.

* * *

**A/N: I think Neville made a good first impression on the Quinn's. What do you guys think about that and about what happened to him?**


	12. Movies and Babies

**A/N: Had family over so I couldn't update this till today. Hope you guys had a wonderful weekend!**

Chapter 12

We return home from our adventure to Connor waiting for Jude and me at the door. Connor smiles at us.

"You guys and I are going to the movies right now. TMNT does not wait for anyone. I heard it was good from Chel and Maddie." Jude smiled and him and nodded his head. Connor looked at me and bit his bottom lip. I couldn't help but nod. It was pretty cute. Connor muttered a "Yes!" Then said to us, "Mom's waiting for us, let's go!" Connor grabs both of our hands and pulls us towards his mother's car. Since Jude was the small one of the bunch he took the middle seat. Mrs. Stevens started driving and I just looked out the window, one hand on my chin, the other one laying on my lap. I started to hum "Superhero" By Cher Lloyd. I was pretty bored and it was pretty quiet in the car. My eyes dart to Connor and his dart to mine. I smile in the window and Connor catches it. Jude, totally oblivious to what's happening, starts to hold his hand. Connor kisses Jude's nose then goes back to looking at the window. We arrive at the movie theater and Connor's mom gives him money to buy us all tickets. We buy our tickets then enter the theater. We stop in the front of where the movie was going to be shown.

"I need to go use the restroom." I say. I peek a look at Connor as he smiles at me. We both know what's going to go down. Jude nods his head.

"We'll see you in the theater then." Jude says. Connor and him enter and find a seat as I go use the restroom. When I finish up, Connor enters and uses the restroom. He finishes and he and I both go into a stall to make out. It gets super-heated in the stall and I pull back.

"I-Is it ok if I remove my shirt..?" Connor bites his lip and nods his head and proceeds to do the same. Connor and I continue kissing passionately. I honestly felt really guilty doing this but it's hard to deny feelings for others when it comes to me. Connor goes for my neck and I couldn't help but let out a moan. Connor stops for a moment and inspects my neck to make sure he didn't leave anything on my neck. He then gives me one long and lustful kiss. He grabs our shirts and throws mine to me. We put them on.

"Jude just right at the theater you know. He'll know something is up." I say to Connor. Connor nods his head and looks at me with a hurt face.

"I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to stop doing what we are doing." Connor shakes his head. "I need help." I wrap Connor in a hug. He does the same.

"You don't need help. It's called being confused on who you like." I say to him. "I'm the one who needs help." Connor looks at me. He shakes his head.

"You don't need help at all." Connor says to me and he pecks my lip. I look down at our feet.

"We should go see the movie now." Connor nods his head and we leave the stall. I couldn't help but keep staring at Connor. His face was like a mixture of joy yet sorrow. Probably happy to be with me yet sad to be cheating on Jude. If he only knew that Jude was doing the same. But I don't want to hurt any of them.

We find Jude in the theater waiting on us at our chosen seats. I sit next to Jude and Connor sits on the other side of him. I take Jude's hand and hide it out of Connor's sight. I squeeze it whenever something happens in TMNT that I like and he'd squeeze it back. Connor was totally into the movie as was I. When it ended I let go of Jude's hand and we all walked out the theater.

"Thanks for inviting us Connor!" Jude says to him and kisses his cheek. Connor blushes and kisses him on the cheek as well.

"Yea." I smile at him. "Thanks." Connor smiles at me too and nods his head. Jude points to the incoming Callie vehicle and we wave goodbye to him. Connor and I stared at each other through/out the window. I thought about how we always have our steamy moments and I can't just help but shudder at the thought. Jude takes my hand in the car and I hold it. Callie stops and Jude unbuckles himself and moves to the middle seat to close the gap between me and him. We kiss all the way home.

* * *

_Next day_

I wake up with a sleeping Jude cuddled up next to me in my room. He must have came in here when I was sleeping. I get up, undisturbing the cutie next to me, and walk downstairs just to see I was the only one awake. I decided to make breakfast for everyone. As I did, I noticed Lena come downstairs. Probably to make breakfast for herself and her bundle of Joy she was carrying. Lena saw me making breakfast and decided to come help me.

"Good morning sweetie." She said to me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Mind if I help you make breakfast?" I thought about it and nodded my head.

"Your baby could be pop out any minute and you shouldn't have to work so hard. Let me cook it for everyone." I say to her. She nods her head.

"Everyone is anticipating the baby." She says. I got curious and asked Lena,

"Boy or Girl?" Lena looks me straight in the eye. Only she and Stef knows the gender. It was supposed to be a surprise to everyone but she smiles and says to me the Baby's name.

"Sapphire." I gasp.

"A girl!" Lena nods her head. "That's such a pretty name. You probably came up with it." I laid everyone's breakfast down and Lena woke everyone up by yelling. Lena nodded her head.

"I did. It's one of my favorite gems." I nod my head. If I had a kid I'd name it Sapphire or Ruby. Everyone comes downstairs and inspects the Breakfast. They look at Lena and was about to say something until She points at me.

"He did it!" She says in her playful voice. I pout at her.

"I did not! Ok… maybe I did." I smile at the incoming hug from Stef.

"Looks delicious hun." She says hugging me, "especially the bacon." I smile. We sit down and eat.

At school I noticed the lack of talk and everything like that. They must have gotten tired of that news and I can say I don't blame them. Rumor come and go a lot. I walk into homeroom and brace myself for the rest of the day.

_Few hours later._

"5th period is so boring!" I complain to Connor. He nods his head.

"I'm not a big English geek." He says to me smiling. I made sure no one was around and kissed him. I pull back and he smiles at me.

"You give out the most amazing kisses you know?" I shake my head as we enter the classroom and start. About the middle of class Monte comes to the door.

"I need to see Neville for a moment." I get up and walk with her and I find everyone in the hallway.

"What's going on?" I ask. Everyone nods their head agreeing with me.

"Lena is in the hospital, she's in labor and I think her water is going to break soon. You guys have been released to go see her." That was our queue to run to our lockers, grab our things, get home, and drive over to the hospital. When we arrive there Stef is already there smiling and crying at the same time. Tears of Joy perhaps. We walk into Lena's room and there she was holding Sapphire.

She was the most adorable baby in the world.


	13. Dancing

**A/N: Happy Fosterless Monday. It's been a week since their hiatus. Tomorrow I have my orientation so I will NOT be updating tomorrow. **

* * *

Chapter 13

"Can I hold Sapphire?" I asked Lena, she nodded her head. I took the little baby in my hands. This little bundle of joy was very unique. I'm guessing the sperm donor had blue eyes because that's what Sapphire had, piercing blue eyes. I gave Sapphire back to Lena.

"How did you know the babies name?" Mariana asked me.

"Before breakfast Momma told me the name of the baby." I smile at her. Mariana nodded her head. I gave Lena a kiss on her forehead and left. This would be the first time I'd have to live in a house with a baby. I have no idea how to actually take care of one. Callie comes out of the hospital room. She puts her arm around me.

"You don't have to worry about actually taking care of Sapphire."

"It's like you read mind." I said, Callie laughs.

"Stef and Lena will be doing most of the work. Brandon and I will take over of babysitting duties." She smiles.

"Sounds like fun. Is there money involved?" I said sarcastically. Callie giggles and shakes her head. Mariana comes out of the hospital room.

"Callie can you drive Neville and I back to school?" I glare at her. "You wanted to see the dance team didn't you?" I nod. Callie drives us back to school and Mariana and I go to the gym.

"I'm so glad wrestling season is over with for the moment." Mariana says as we enter the gym. "It doesn't smell like desperation and sweat anymore." I laugh at her joke.

"So out of everyone who should I watch out to not let me see the practice?"

"Mariana! Who is that kid with you?" A blonde haired girl asked her. She had long hair and would be considered pretty if wasn't for her attitude. I remember seeing her walk around school like she owns the place.

"Katelyn." She says to me. "This is my foster brother Neville, He wanted to observe our dancing." Katelyn gives me this look. She clearly disapproves of me being here but she allows it anyways. I go off and sit in a spot where I have a good position of everyone on the team. Katelyn goes and plays music from her radio that she had.

"5, 6, 7, 8." They start dancing. I start observing. At some points my brain just learns the dance moves. I was definitely learning a lot from this black girl. I think her name was Tia and from Mariana as well even though she was a bit behind them. Katelyn notices this and comments about it indirectly.

"People in the back need to pick up the pace!" She lets it go all the way through and then restarts. I'm behind Katelyn so she couldn't see me but I was dancing the routine behind her. I'm guessing Mariana noticed because although she was supposed to be serious she was smiling, as well as Tia. Dancing came easy to me I guess. Mariana, instead of going slow, followed my footsteps. We were like mirroring each other. I was hoping that Katelyn wouldn't catch what I or Mariana was doing but unfortunately she does. She turns around and sees me doing the moves along with the group. She seemed more focus on what I was doing then what her team was doing. As they/we finish, Katelyn walks back to the team and complements Mariana. Weird. She was just yelling at her earlier but now is being nice to her. I'm pretty sure I had something to do with it. They ran through the dance again.

"Neville is it? Can you go join the team next to Mariana?" I look at Katelyn and Mariana who were both nodding their heads.

"Wouldn't the routine change with an extra person…?" Katelyn shook her head.

"It'll be the same. Don't worry." I took her word for it and joined Mariana. As we danced I noticed how in-sync we all were. I didn't mess up the dance at all, only added on to it. We ended and Katelyn looked ecstatic. "Neville, how would you feel about joining the team?"

"I'd be honored to be a part of it. Thank you Katelyn." I say. Dance was over so Mariana and I left back to the house. Dinner was getting cooked and when we arrived we were welcomed in an embrace from what seemed to be Lena's mom.

"Hello sweeties." She said at first. She looked at me, "Why you must be Neville. Your mother was right you are devilishly handsome."

"She spoils me." I say smiling at her. I think my humor comes from Stef. I have a lot of it. She laughs at my joke.

"I'm Dana, but you can call me Gram. Every child in the house does it." I nod my head at her words.

"Is Momma ok?" Mariana asked her, Dana nodded her head.

"She's doing fine dear. She's still in the hospital taking care of little Sapphire." I sniff the air.

"I think Dinner is being served. Time to eat!" I smile. Everyone in the family sits down.

"So any news to share?" Stef asks us. She was the head of the table while Lena was gone. I was going to share my news last.

"I got my routine down at dance today!" Mariana squeals. There was a hidden implication only I would get.

"I'm proud of you, Sis. I've got a good grade on a test today." Jesus says. Jude adds a sly comment.

"Thanks to Emma." Jude gets a glare for Jesus. "Nothing really happened for me, Callie?"

"Uh… Robert decided that he'd help Girls United get a house and for Rita to help the girls get back." Stef gasps. I nod my head. I'm glad he was going to help them. It sucks their house got burned down.

"Any other news…?" Stef says. I rose my hand slightly. Mariana knew what was coming.

"I joined the Dance team today."


End file.
